hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 71
|Chapter = 71 |Page length = 21 |Release Date = April 4th, 2000 (tankōbon format) |Volume number = 8 |Volume name = The Island |Corresponding episode = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) & Episode 42 (2011) |Arc = Yorknew City arc |Previous Chapter = To Yorknew |Next Chapter = September 1st: Part 1}} The Auction Begins!! (オークション開催!!, Ōkushon Kaisai!!) is the 71st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The chapter starts with a sketch of Milluki, after which we get to see a colored museum like auction hall and a theatre like auction center. The texts accompany it states "The Annual Yorknew Auction!! The Biggest Auction in the World!! Over a Period of Ten Days, Tens of Trillions of Jenny Exchange Hands in Official Auctions Alone!!! An Item Bought for 10,000 One Day could be Sold for a Hundred Million the Next!! One can Literally get Rich Quick!! There are Thousands of Auction Houses, as Well as a Host of Unauthorized Auctions Dealing Solely in Illegal Goods!!" The chapter begins in the busy market where Killua is surprised of how busy the market is so early in the morning. Gon takes the lead telling Killua to take a look. A random person exclaims that if Muumuu Dance didn't come around the fourth corner he would have made 12 times as much. Gon takes the opportunity to remind Killua that it is wrong to gamble for money. Killua gets angry and tells him to shut up, since he only made 15 thousand in 2 weeks and that pan handling in the streets would've made him more money and that a win is a win. We now learn the results of their competition Gon has turned the 52.2 million in into exactly 54,349,997 while Killua turned his 54.2 million into 248 million, making him win the competition. Gon tells him that he regardless of his loss has learned a lot of tricks about auctions too. Killua replies that people like him are in danger of being scammed. He also reminds him that he won and that Gon now has to do one thing he tells him which Gon replies is fine. Killua wonders what Leorio and Kurapika are doing. Gon tells him that Leorio will arrive in the afternoon and that Kurapika arrived yesterday and he might not have time to meet them because of work, but he will contact them when he is free, making Killua decide to leave his cell phone on and reminding him that Gon has to buy a cell phone since it is one of the most important tools to have for a Hunter. They go to a salesman that tries to sell them a tiny card sized worthless cell phone. A voice tells them not to get that one, since there are a lot of countries where you can't use it in and that it isn't waterproof and for phone use only. Leorio emerges and greets them. He recommends the Beatle-07 which is a bit heavy and pricey, but it has worldwide range and 200 language translation function and you can watch and record TV on it. Killua is glad and impressed telling Gon to get it and that he is going to get one too. Gon notices that Leorio is early and that he is wearing a new cologne, Leorio replies it is Charsace's Limited Edition while Killua checks out things in the store. Leorio then starts haggling with the salesman about the two Beatle-07 phones, they negotiate about price with Leorio threatening to buy them somewhere else and to give a little more discount, Killua and Gon notice he is negotiating in the ten digits now and that a crowd is forming. Killua chides Leorio telling him he went overboard and that he has never seen anyone being applauded for buying a cell phone. Leorio says that getting one for 110K is not so bad, while Gon thanks him for saving him a lot of money. Leorio replies that negotiation is a basic and that he got the same one for 80K and that when the owner says to go away that then the real negotiation starts. Gon remarks that Leorio isn't really fit for auctions and Killua concurs. He then asks them if they mastered Nen. Gon replies that they have, then asking Leorio if he has learned it too, or if he's going to learn after he finishes school. Leorio says he has already learned. The scene now changes to 24 hours before Killua and Gon arrived at Yorknew City. A giant zeppelin is seen arriving at Lingon Airport and Neon Nostrade, several dogs and her five main bodyguards get of it, their names are Squala, Linssen, Dalzollene, Shachmono Tocino, and Ivlenkov. They take a four side formation around her as she gets into an expensive car. She is then handed work for the month September. Neon remarks that it is more than usual. Dalzollene replies that it is, Mr. Rottfelli and Mr. Trink also want their fortunes told. Neon refuses to do it and says she told him she would quit if he gave her more, Dalzollene apologizes on his behavior. He then reminds her that those two are people her father is is very loyal to. She asks him where her father is and Dalzollene replies he's at a conference. Neon interrupts him, telling him he is probably off with women. She then calls her father telling him she is not going to tell fortunes anymore. She then starts arguing with her father on the phone telling him he can't trick her again but she eventually submits, asking him what she should do. She tells him it is a promise and that if he breaks it again she will quit for sure. She then puts down the phone and cheers, exclaiming that she will get another treasure upon which Dalzollene congratulates her. She decides to finish it now as she pulls out a pen of her hair. She then goes into a trance as a Nen beast appears above her hand and pencil. It guides her Nen ability to predict the future, she quickly starts to work through the entire bunch. In the car behind them Basho tells Kurapika that Neon is an excellent fortune-teller and that with her father's influence she has many VIP customers from the Mafia. Kurapika remarks that it is probably the other way around and that the father used his daughter's ability to rise in the Mafia world, which means the father is afraid of losing his daughter and for the revenge of others whom he beat during his rise. Basho reminds him that Dalzollene told him not to make assumptions and that all they need to do is eliminate enemies. In the other car Neon is done with her predictions at which Dalzollene congratulates her. She then asks him to confirm if tomorrow's auction begins at evening and tells him she wants to go shopping before it. He agrees telling him they will accompany her. We then see their cars on the road heading towards Yorknew City. The four figures who are seen are members of the Phantom Troupe, Machi, Feitan, Franklin, and Nobunaga. Nobunaga asks them how long it has been since all 13 of them got together and Feitan replies it has been 3 years and 2 months and then number 4 and 8 were different. Franklin then asks Machi if Hisoka is coming. She tells him she doesn't know and not to ask her, she just delivered the message. Franklin reminds him it is her job and Feitan replies that he doesn't like Hisoka and wonders why the chief allows his selfishness. Nobunaga replies that it's because he is strong and his Bungee Gum is hard to fight against. Feitan asks if he thinks that he's talking too much about Hisoka. Hazama challenges him, telling him he can trash talk all he wants. They get angry at one another and start to fight while the other two walk on. Machi asks what the chief has planned for them and Feitan replies they will obviously be stealing something because they're thieves. She asks him what he thinks the boss will go for and thinks that it might be antique books, because he likes them very much. Feitan tells her that he is not after books but game, which Machi questions. Feitan explains that the world's most expensive game is going to be auctioned off and that it's also the most dangerous, which he finds interesting. She replies that it's just a game and he says that they'll see. A loud voice states "All of it". Chrollo Lucilfer, the boss of the Phantom Troupe is then seen speaking to all of the its members, telling them they are going to take all the items of the Underground Auction. All of the members are then seen: Hisoka, Feitan, Machi, Franklin, Uvogin, Nobunaga, Kortopi, Phinks, Shalnark, Shizuku, Bonolenov, and Pakunoda. Uvogin asks whether he is serious, telling him that the Mafia conducts the entire Underground Auction and that if they rob them they will have the entire Mafia on their back. Chrollo responds by asking him if he is afraid. Uvogin says he's excited instead and that he wants to be given his orders now. Chrollo tells them that he allows him to kill. They then get ready to head out while Chrollo tells them to terminate all who get in their way, at which Uvogin roars loudly. The chapter then ends with Dalzollene calling Light Nostrade telling him there is something which bothers him a lot in Neon's predictions. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_71 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 8 Category:Yorknew City arc